Big Bro Takeshi!
by seradesu
Summary: Crackfic compilations—chapter 1. Baik Mukuro maupun Kyouya punya cara mereka sendiri dalam memberikan salam perkenalan. Hari ini, Takeshi mencoba untuk memahaminya.
1. Prologue: Three Children Are Coming

**Prologue: Three Children Are Coming**

**Summary: Crackfic compilations. "Takeshi, kini kamu seorang kakak. Jadilah kakak yang baik, ya!" Memiliki seorang bocah sosiopat dan sepasang nanas kembar sebagai adik memang bisa jadi sensasional kadang-kadang. Go, go, Big Brother Yamamoto!**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo! Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira. All rights reserved. The author does not make any commercial profit from publishing this story.**

**Rate: ****T**

**Main character(s): Yamamoto Takeshi, Child!Hibari Kyouya, Child!Rokudou Mukuro, Child!Chrome Dokuro**

**Genre: Family, Parody**

**Karena saya suka Yamamoto. Dan saya butuh dosis tambahan humor garing, walau sedikit.**

**Please, enjoy yourself.**

* * *

Hari ini tidak bisa jadi lebih sempurna lagi.

Yamamoto Takeshi bersiul riang kendati cuaca tengah mendung. Awan-awan bergumpal tebal, dan udara menjadi lembab karena hujan akan datang. Tetapi itu semua tidak berhasil membuat pemuda yang sedang bahagia tersebut menjadi murung.

Timnya baru saja lolos dari perempat final dan akan bertanding lagi minggu depan. Pukulan _home run_ yang ia lakukan berhasil membuat perbedaan besar antara timnya dan tim SMP lawan, sehingga mereka masih dapat terus melanjutkan perjuangan. _Besok, besoknya lagi, juga besok besoknya lagi, aku akan terus berlatih!_

Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghancurkan suasana riang hatinya hari ini!

Langkah kakinya yang panjang dan cepat membawanya pulang ke rumah. Bahkan rumahnya yang sederhana dan terdiri dari dua setengah lantai dengan lantai dasar sebagai sebuah toko sushi terlihat seperti istana mewah sekarang.

Masih dengan siulan di bibirnya, Takeshi menggeser pintu depan dan masuk.

"Ayah, aku pulang!"

Ayahnya, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, mendongak dari ikan yang tengah disusunnya rapi sembari melempar senyum menyambut anak sulungnya tersebut. "Yo, Takeshi. Bagaimana pertandingannya tadi?"

"Baik!" ujar Takeshi ceria. "Kami lolos. Harus bertanding lagi minggu depan."

"Kau memang selalu berjuang keras, Takeshi!"

"Ya, begitulah!" Takeshi tertawa lalu meletakkan peralatannya di belakang counter. "Omong-omong, Ayah memasak untuk pesanan siapa? Aku tidak melihat pelanggan di sini."

"Oh, soal itu…" Tsuyoshi meletakkan hiasan terakhir pada hidangannya. Ketika sadar Takeshi masih menanti jawaban, ia pun memberikannya. "Malam ini kita akan ada pesta penyambutan untuk tamu spesial. Siapa tamunya, itu masih berupa kejutan untukmu, Takeshi. Nanti saja."

Takeshi mengerjapkan mata, bingung akan perlakuan berbeda dari ayahnya. "Begitukah? Baiklah. Aku akan naik sebentar untuk bersih-bersih." Tidak biasanya ayahnya mempunyai kejutan untuk ditunjukkan, dan itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bingung. Tetapi ayahnya tidak menawarkan penjelasan.

"Lakukanlah. Setelah itu, turun lagi—kita akan makan malam."

* * *

Kendati terkejut, Takeshi tidak menyingkirkan senyum dari wajahnya.

Di meja makan duduk tiga orang anak yang belum pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya.

Salah satu di antaranya berambut hitam bergelombang yang terlihat seperti mencuat ke mana-mana, dengan burung kenari kecil bertengger di atas kepalanya. Bajunya hanya terdiri dari sehelai kemeja putih lengan panjang yang lusuh dan celana hitam semata kaki. Tampangnya garang, seperti siap menghajarnya kapanpun kalau-kalau ia berbuat salah. Padahal, dilihat dari fisiknya sepertinya bocah tersebut tidak berumur lebih tua dari enam tahun. Tetapi ada sesuatu dari matanya yang membuat Takeshi ingin mengasihaninya.

Kemudian pandangan Takeshi teralihkan pada sepasang anak kembar—Takeshi berasumsi mereka kembar, karena mulai dari bentuk wajah hingga gaya rambut mereka sama seperti kebetulan yang aneh—yang duduk di seberang anak laki-laki bertampang garang tadi. Anak yang laki-laki menyeringai lebar sekali ke arahnya. Umurnya tak terlihat lebih tua dari anak sebelumnya. Rambutnya biru tua, sebagian diikat ke atas dalam bentuk tajam yang tidak wajar. Poninya dibelah tengah, mungkin agar tidak mengganggu mata, tetapi karena itu jugalah Takeshi dapat melihat sepasang mata _heterochromatic_ menatapnya balik. Anak laki-laki tersebut mengenakan kaus putih yang tak kalah lusuh dengan anak sebelumnya, dan celana pendeknya robek di beberapa tempat.

Di sebelah anak laki-laki aneh tersebut, Takeshi melihat anak perempuan yang berusaha keras menyembunyikan dirinya agar tampak tak berarti. Sepertinya kedua anak laki-laki tadi tidak begitu akur, dan anak perempuan ini terjebak di antara mereka seperti isi dari _sandwich_. Rambutnya lebih keunguan daripada anak berambut biru pertama, dan kendati gaya rambutnya tidak jauh berbeda, anak ini menyapu rambutnya agar sebelah matanya tidak terlihat. Anak perempuan tersebut mengenakan gaun putih selutut yang juga lusuh. Sepasang anak kembar ini tidak mengenakan alas kaki, meskipun anak-bertampang-garang pertama mengenakan sepatu.

Ketiga anak tersebut terlihat dalam kondisi lusuh yang mengundang belas kasihan.

"Oh, Takeshi, kau sudah datang?"

Takeshi memutar tubuh untuk mendapati ayahnya masuk ke dalam ruang makan dengan hidangan yang dipersiapkan tadi. Sekali lagi, Takeshi tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain mengerjapkan mata.

"Ayah, mereka ini… tamu-tamu kita?"

Tsuyoshi meletakkan hidangan tersebut di tengah meja. Kemudian, ia memberi isyarat agar Takeshi duduk juga bersamanya. Maka Takeshi mengambil tempat di samping anak-bertampang-garang dan berusaha membuat dirinya nyaman di rumahnya sendiri.

Tsuyoshi mengambil tempat di tengah si kembar serta anak-bertampang-garang dan anak kandungnya sendiri. Kemudian ia berdeham, bingung mau memulai ceritanya dari mana.

"Jadi, begini, Takeshi…

"Aku baru saja pergi ke pasar tadi pagi untuk membeli beberapa bahan yang kulupakan. Aneh, karena aku biasanya selalu yakin bahwa aku sudah mendaftarnya dalam pesanan dari _supplier_. Lalu, di tengah perjalanan, aku mendengar suara berisik dari sebuah gedung telantar. Kupikir sedang ada yang bertengkar di sana, jadi aku masuk untuk melerai sebelum keributan mulai tidak terkendali. Ternyata, di sana aku menemukan dua orang anak ini" –Tsuyoshi mengacu kepada anak-laki-laki-berambut-nanas dan anak-bertampang-garang yang kini saling melempar pandangan bermusuhan— "sedang bertengkar karena sesuatu, dan anak yang perempuan bersembunyi di sudut ruangan, ketakutan. Kulerai mereka, dan kusuruh mereka pulang. Tetapi mereka mengejutkanku ketika mereka tidak menjawab. Akhirnya, aku mengetahui bahwa mereka sudah tinggal di rumah kosong telantar tersebut selama berminggu-minggu, dan bahwa mereka tidak punya rumah lagi."

Sekali lagi, Takeshi melirik anak-anak yang berada di sekitar mereka. Mereka terlihat waspada dan—khusus bagi si anak perempuan—terlihat takut kepadanya. Takeshi ragu upaya pendekatan yang akan dilakukannya akan dapat membuat perbedaan. Kemudian tangan besar dan hangat Tsuyoshi mengacak-acak rambutnya tiba-tiba, mengagetkannya.

"A-Ayah!"

Senyuman Tsuyoshi yang menyenangkan terarah kepadanya. "Takeshi, kini kamu seorang kakak. Jadilah kakak yang baik, ya!"

Takeshi tercengang untuk sejenak. Lalu, senyum mengembang.

"Dasar Ayah."

* * *

"Jadi, begitulah," kata Takeshi riang sembari menuntun si anak perempuan. Kedua anak laki-laki tadi berjalan mengikuti mereka, namun saling menjaga jarak antara satu sama lain. "Mulai sekarang, kita semua saudara. Kalian bisa memanggilku Takeshi, atau Kakak, atau apapun."

"Tapi Kakak kan ada di sana," ujar si anak perempuan polos sembari menunjuk anak laki-laki yang mirip dengannya di belakang.

"Yah, sekarang kau punya tiga orang kakak." Takeshi berusaha menjelaskan dengan baik. "Kita semua kakakmu. Kalian adik-adikku."

"Bahkan anak seram di ujung sana?"

Takeshi melirik si anak-bertampang-garang dan tertawa. "_Bahkan_ anak seram di ujung sana."

Anak yang berambut hitam itu tidak senang dibilang seram, dan ia menunjukkannya dengan mendengus keras. Anak perempuan yang digenggam tangannya oleh Takeshi mendadak terlihat menciut lagi, kemudian mengeratkan genggamannya.

Mereka pun naik ke lantai dua untuk sampai ke kamar Takeshi. Takeshi melepaskan genggaman si anak perempuan untuk berjalan ke lemari dan mengeluarkan tiga futon cadangan dan menghamparkannya di lantai.

"Karena kalian semua masih anak-anak, mungkin akan lebih nyaman jika kita tidur satu ruangan," jelasnya saat ketiga anak tersebut melemparinya pandangan penuh tanda tanya. "Tapi jika kalian sudah lebih besar, akan kuminta izin Ayah untuk membuka kamar-kamar tamu, lalu kalian akan punya kamar masing-masing."

"Aku tidak mau berada dekat-dekat dengan bocah nanas itu," kata anak berambut hitam dingin. "_Kedua-duanya_."

Si anak laki-laki berambut biru menyeringai. "Kaupikir aku _mau_ tidur di sampingmu?"

"_Well_, sekarang kalian harus selalu bersama," kata Takeshi datar. "Karena sekarang kalian semua bersaudara."

Mendapati baik si anak berambut hitam maupun si anak berambut biru tidak terpuaskan oleh jawabannya—dan malah menatapnya dalam keheningan karena _shock_—Takeshi lagi-lagi tertawa. Mereka anak-anak yang menarik.

"Sebentar, akan kucari pakaian tidur bekasku untuk kalian semua. Maaf, tapi, untuk sementara kalian harus memakai pakaian bekas. Tetapi besok kita semua akan mencari pakaian baru. Kurasa Ayah akan meminjamkan uangnya untuk besok… sebentar. Di mana, ya, pakaian lamaku?"

Takeshi pun berpindah dari satu laci ke laci lainnya, menarik beberapa piyama yang sudah tidak pernah ia pakai lagi sejak masuk SD dan menyerahkannya pada masing-masing anak, lalu melempar pandang meminta maaf kepada si anak perempuan. "Aku tidak punya baju tidur untuk anak perempuan," jelasnya sembari menyerahkan kemeja putih besar. "Tapi kau bisa memakai kemejaku untuk sementara. Mungkin jika kau yang memakainya, kemeja ini akan terlihat sangat besar hingga menyerupai gaun dan kita bisa melipat lengannya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ku fu fu fu," si anak laki-laki berambut biru tertawa dengan cara yang aneh. "Apa kau berusaha untuk mempermalukan Chrome-ku yang manis dengan pakaian yang kedodoran?"

"Aku tidak berusaha untuk—_tunggu_," pandangan Takeshi teralihkan. "Namamu Chrome?"

Anak perempuan tersebut mengangguk perlahan, malu-malu sembari mendekap kemeja besarnya. Takeshi memberinya _reward_ karena telah berani menjawab. "Lalu, siapa nama kakakmu?"

"Mukuro," kata Chrome dengan suara yang lirih.

"Tidak ada nama keluarga?"

Chrome menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Kami tidak p-punya. T-tidak ada di antara kami berdua yang pernah punya."

Takeshi mengabaikan rasa _pang! _yang bergetar memenuhi hatinya untuk bertanya kepada si anak berambut hitam. "Dan kamu?"

Si anak-bertampang-garang menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai, kemudian menjawab dengan ketus. "…Hibari."

"Atau biasa dipanggil, Kyou~" –Mukuro memanjangkan o-nya dengan sikap menyebalkan yang disengaja— "~ya-kuuuuun."

Si anak-bertampang-garang melemparinya tatapan yang terlihat seperti mampu membunuh, tetapi Takeshi menghentikannya.

"Cukup. Sudah malam." Takeshi menatapnya ramah, kendati nada bicaranya terbilang tegas. "Jadi, nama lengkapmu Hibari Kyouya, ya?"

"Aku tidak mau mengubahnya menjadi nama keluarga_mu_ bahkan dalam satu juta tahun."

_Bocah yang pintar bicara_, pikir Takeshi. "Kau tidak harus mengubahnya, kok. Kau bisa tetap menjadi Hibari Kyouya jika kau mau. Tetapi karena kini kita tinggal serumah, maka kita akan harus memanggil satu sama lain dengan akrab, bukan? Di rumah ini, namamu hanya Kyouya. Jadi, kalian bertiga adalah Chrome" –Takeshi menunjuk si anak perempuan— "Mukuro" –jari telunjuknya berpindah kepada si anak laki-laki berambut biru— "dan Kyouya." Jari telunjuknya berakhir ke arah si anak bertampang garang.

Mata ungu Chrome yang hanya sebelah melebar dalam antusiasme yang manis. Mukuro tidak merespon, tetapi seringainya membeku. Dan Kyouya mendengus, melipat tangannya di depan dada tanpa memberi komentar.

"Bagus, kita semua punya kesepakatan." Takeshi tertawa. "Jadi, sekarang, lebih baik kita mulai mengantri untuk mandi, eh? Chrome, sini, akan kutunjukkan kamar mandinya. Kau bisa mandi duluan."

"Eh?" Chrome melirik cemas kakak kandungnya. "Tidak bisakah Mukuro ikut bersamaku?"

Mukuro tertawa lagi dengan caranya yang aneh. "Ku fu fu fu, Chrome-ku yang manis masih belum bisa mandi tanpaku?"

"Hanya seorang mesum yang mau mandi bersama seorang cewek."

"Apa katamu tadi, _Kyouya-kun_?"

"Stop sampai di situ!" Takeshi melebarkan tangannya di antara Mukuro dan Kyouya yang sudah terlihat seperti akan bertengkar lagi, bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa kata 'mesum' sampai masuk ke dalam kosakata seorang anak berusia enam tahun. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka berdua dan menatap Chrome lembut. "Chrome, kau harus mandi sendiri karena, _well_, kamu perempuan satu-satunya. Dan seorang perempuan harus selalu diutamakan."

Sebelah mata Chrome yang tampak membesar menggemaskan. "Tapi aku belum pernah mandi tanpa Mukuro."

"Lihat, kan? Kepala-Nanas itu _memang_ mesum."

"Ku fu fu fu. Tarik kata-katamu itu, Kyouya."

"Cukup. _Cukup_, kataku." Takeshi menghela napas. Mukuro dan Kyouya tidak terlihat seperti anak-anak yang punya kesempatan untuk akur. "Chrome, aku mengerti. Mandi sendirian memang sulit, tetapi kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku sudah mandi sendirian selama bertahun-tahun, tidak sulit kok. Dan jika kau masih tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, _well_, kupikir aku bisa mengajarimu."

Pada kata-kata tersebut, mendadak ruangan menjadi sangat hening. Mukuro menatap Takeshi tidak percaya dan kedua mata sewarna besi Kyouya melebar. Tidak ada yang bergerak.

"…ternyata ada yang jauh lebih mesum daripadamu, Kepala-Nanas."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka."

Takeshi menitikkan sebutir keringat, yang kemudian jatuh menuruni pipinya. "Kenapa jadi begitu? Maksudku baik, kok…"

Dan Chrome, yang sudah tampak mengantuk tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya menjadi inti dalam kekacauan ini, menarik-narik kain celana Takeshi tanpa terhiraukan.

* * *

Mengembalikan ujung lengan kemejanya ke posisi semula, Takeshi menghela napas lega. Ia telah selesai menyelesaikan tugas barunya yang agak canggung malam ini, yaitu membantu Chrome mandi (lupakan saja tatapan kedua bocah tadi yang menuduhnya mesum. Takeshi tidak punya niat tersembunyi apapun dalam penawaran bantuannya ini, dan Chrome sendiri tidak terlihat keberatan. Dengan agak bangga, Takeshi menganggap Chrome sudah mulai mau membuka diri kepadanya. Oke, mungkin beberapa tahun kemudian ingatan akan pengalaman ini akan membuat Chrome malu seumur hidup, tetapi toh sekarang ia masih belum mengerti). Takeshi mencoba untuk tidak membayangkan reaksi kedua bocah yang tengah menunggu di luar itu ketika mereka keluar bersama-sama.

Chrome tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lain, dan ketika ia menyadari tatapan Takeshi ia mendongak. "Ada apa, Kak?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa apa," jawab Takeshi, menggeleng.

Tetapi tatapannya kembali jatuh kepada sebelah lain mata Chrome yang biasa tertutup rambut—atau paling tidak, tempat dulu sebelah lain mata Chrome berada. Ketika poninya tersingkap, Takeshi dapat melihat kelopak atas dan bawah mata kanan Chrome dijahit menyatu, memberikan kesan mengerikan yang membuatnya merinding. Saat ia menanyakan tentang hal itu kepada Chrome (dengan sambil lalu, tentu saja, mengingat tangannya sendiri juga sedang sibuk menggosok punggung sang gadis cilik), Chrome mendadak menjadi tegang dan menolak untuk bercerita lebih jauh, mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalunya dan Mukuro telah melarangnya untuk mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu. Sungguh aneh.

Dan, jujur saja, Takeshi rasa kedua anak yang lain juga punya kisah yang sama anehnya untuk diceritakan. Pertanyaannya adalah, kapan mereka semua akan mulai terbuka kepadanya.

* * *

Takeshi keluar dari kamar mandi bersama Kyouya dan Mukuro (yang sulit sekali diajak untuk mandi bersama, tetapi toh akhirnya setuju juga karena Takeshi bilang akan sulit menggosok punggung mereka berdua jika mereka mandi secara terpisah), masing-masing mengalungkan handuk di lehernya. Chrome terduduk di salah satu kursi meja makan dalam kemeja kebesarannya, kepalanya sekali-sekali tertunduk karena mengantuk. Tsuyoshi duduk di depannya, menuang susu segar untuk Chrome.

"Ah, Takeshi, sudah selesai?"

"Ya, Ayah, sekarang kamar mandinya kosong."

Tsuyoshi pun bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi sendirian. Takeshi menguap lalu mengambil tiga gelas dari kabinet dan menuangkan susu segar untuk mereka bertiga. Gelas-gelas tersebut pun diterima oleh Kyouya dan Mukuro. Sepertinya mereka sudah lelah dan tidak berniat bertengkar di malam hari. Takeshi bersyukur karenanya.

"Setelah dihabiskan, letakkan gelasnya di bak cuci piring lalu naiklah untuk tidur. Akan kucuci gelas-gelas itu. Kalian boleh tidur duluan."

Tidak ada yang memprotes. Kyouya, Chrome dan Mukuro naik berurutan ke lantai atas, dan untuk sejenak Takeshi merasa optimis ia dapat mengakurkan ketiga anak tersebut.

* * *

Ketika Takeshi masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia disambut oleh pemandangan yang tidak begitu terduga.

Kyouya sudah tertidur di balik selimutnya, mengambil tempat paling dekat dengan jendela sesuai dengan deklarasinya bahwa ia tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan kedua 'kepala nanas'. Mukuro juga sudah tertidur. Ia terbaring di antara dinding dan Chrome. Tidak ada yang masih terbangun saat Takeshi menyelipkan diri di antara Kyouya dan Chrome.

Menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Takeshi tertawa kecil tanpa suara. Sepertinya hari-harinya sekarang akan jadi jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Dengan itu ia pun menutup matanya dan jatuh tertidur.

* * *

**A/N**

_Prologue: Three Children Are Coming, end._

Pertama-tama, terima kasih karena telah membaca!

Oh, lihat, saya bikin crackfic lagi. _I totally suck at life._

Omong-omong, jangan hakimi saya. Saya hanya ingin mencoba membuat fanfic _slice of life_ x'D Karena itu, setiap _chapter_ di fanfic ini tidak akan menyatu dengan satu sama lain, kendati berada di satu _universe_ yang sama dengan prolog ini sebagai pengantarnya. Anggap saja fanfic ini semacam kumpulan _one-shot_ yang disatukan jadi ficlet—dibilang _to be continued_, nggak bisa; dibilang _finished_ juga nggak bisa. Karena itu, saya rasa fanfic ini tidak akan pernah saya ubah statusnya menjadi _completed_, haha. Tapi, saya yakinkan Anda; akan ada chapter pertama setelah prolog ini.

_Comments and constructive criticisms __**are**__ lovely!_


	2. Chapter 1: Greetings

**Chapter 1: Greetings**

**Summary: Crackfic**** compilations****—chapter 1. Baik Mukuro maupun Kyouya punya cara mereka sendiri dalam memberikan salam perkenalan. Hari ini, Takeshi mencoba untuk memahaminya.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo! Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira. All rights reserved. The author does not make any commercial profit from publishing this story.**

**Rate: ****T. I was considering, that probably if I write a family story I should put it into the K+ rating, but—nah. We have the chaotic Kyouya and Mukuro here, so...**

**Main character(s): Yamamoto Takeshi, Child!Hibari Kyouya, Child!Rokudou Mukuro, Child!Chrome Dokuro**

**Genre: Family, Parody**

**Seperti biasa, A/N yang berisik akan simpan di bagian paling bawah agar lebih mudah untuk diskip.**

**Please, enjoy yourself.**

* * *

Membetulkan kerah kemejanya agar tidak terlihat terlalu berantakan, Yamamoto Takeshi menyenandungkan lagu bahagia yang diciptakannya sendiri. Hari ini hari Minggu, dan karena ia tidak perlu masuk sekolah hari ini, ia akan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan Namimori dengan ketiga adiknya untuk membeli beberapa stel pakaian. Ayahnya sudah menitipkannya sejumlah besar uang, dan kendati berbelanja bukanlah sesuatu yang disenangi sang pemain baseball, ia bergembira karena ia akan menghabiskan sebagian waktunya dengan bagian-bagian baru keluarganya.

Ketika ia keluar dari rumah, Kyouya, Mukuro dan Chrome sudah menunggu. Kyouya, seorang anak laki-laki berumur enam tahun dengan kebiasaan merengut yang menyeramkan membuatnya terlihat asing, mencoba berdiri sejauh mungkin dari kedua saudaranya yang lain. Seekor burung kenari kuning bertengger di atas kepalanya, tetapi Kyouya tidak terlihat terganggu dengan kehadiran si hewan kecil tersebut dan malah terlihat sibuk mengurusnya. _Well_, satu lagi misteri tentang Kyouya yang perlu dipahami Takeshi agar dapat menjadi kakak yang baik.

Mukuro merupakan bocah yang jauh lebih membingungkan daripada Kyouya. Anak laki-laki berambut biru gelap tersebut selalu menyeringai dan tertawa dengan cara yang aneh. Takeshi juga merasa bahwa Mukuro bukanlah anak biasa—ya, memang tampilan fisiknya terlihat seperti anak kecil lainnya, tetapi ada sesuatu dalam pembawaan Mukuro yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang dewasa yang sama sekali tidak polos seperti kebanyakan anak kecil. Takeshi berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran tersebut dari kepalanya. Apa sih yang ia pikirkan? Mukuro masih anak-anak, kejutan besar.

Anak perempuan yang sedari tadi diam tanpa suara di belakang Mukuro dipanggil Chrome. Dilihat dari fisiknya, mereka terlihat seperti kembaran dari satu sama lain. Tetapi, alih-alih mengopi penampilan Mukuro yang unik secara menyeluruh—dengan mata heterokromatik miliknya—gadis ini hanya dapat membuka sebelah mata sewarna violetnya. Sebelahnya lagi tertutup rapat—seseorang telah menjahit kedua kelopak mata kirinya dengan teramat, sangat rapi sehingga Takeshi tidak dapat memeriksa apa yang terjadi. Karena itu, agar Chrome tidak malu dengan penampilannya, Takeshi memasangkannya jenis penutup mata medis yang biasa dipakainya jika terluka dalam permainan.

Ketiga anak tersebut tidak bicara satu patah kata pun dengannya sejak semalam. Dan kali ini, mereka bersikap seakan mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Paling tidak, Kyouya dan Mukuro begitu. Chrome sudah terlihat ketakutan lagi. Pasti ada yang terjadi sementara ia berada dalam ruangan tadi.

"Kyouya, Mukuro," mulai Takeshi, "apa yang terjadi?"

Kyouya menyipitkan mata memandangnya, tetapi Mukuro tidak menjawab. Dua-duanya menolak untuk angkat bicara. Chrome memainkan saputangan yang beberapa waktu lalu diberikan oleh Takeshi, terlihat seperti tidak berkeinginan untuk ikut campur.

Takeshi memindahkan pandangannya berulang kali antara Kyouya, Mukuro, dan Chrome. "Nah?"

"Si rambut nanas menghina peliharaanku," Kyouya mendengus.

"Apa?" Alis Mukuro naik sebelah. Bibirnya tertarik lagi ke atas, membentuk seringaian mengerikan. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

"Kau bilang dia bau."

"Tapi aku jujur—peliharaanmu itu bau, kan?"

Takeshi sudah benar-benar menyerah dalam mencoba membuat kedua adik barunya ini berhenti bertengkar. Mereka bertengkar setelah makan, mandi, bahkan ketika mereka mengganti baju, dan Takeshi sudah tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan mereka sebelum mereka menghentikan pertengkaran mereka sendiri. Ia menghela napas, menutup pintu rumahnya dan meraih tangan Chrome—yang sama tidak berminatnya dengan dirinya untuk memisahkan Kyouya dan Mukuro.

"Ayo kita biarkan saja mereka dengan dunia mereka sendiri," desah Takeshi sambil mulai berjalan. Chrome mengikutinya perlahan sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang. Kyouya dan Mukuro mengikuti mereka juga, tetapi mereka masih tetap dalam pertengkaran mereka. "Aku ragu ada yang bakal bisa membuat mereka setuju dengan satu sama lain. Apa mereka selalu begitu bahkan ketika kalian pertama kali bertemu?"

Chrome mendongak, menatapnya dengan matanya yang besar kemudian memiringkan kepala. Takeshi balas menatapnya lalu mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Oh, sudah, lupakan saja. Kurasa bahkan kau tidak mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan."

Untuk mencapai pusat kota, mereka perlu naik bus sekali langsung ke tujuan. Isi bus agak kosong hari ini, memungkinkan mereka untuk duduk di manapun yang mereka mau. Takeshi dan Chrome duduk tepat di dekat pintu keluar, Mukuro duduk tepat di samping Chrome sedangkan Kyouya duduk berseberangan dengan mereka, tepat di hadapan Takeshi, dengan burung kenari kecilnya di pangkuan tanpa suara.

Takeshi tertawa kecil ketika Chrome berkali-kali memanjat tempat duduknya sendiri untuk melihat ke luar jendela dan terkesima lantaran pemandangan pagi kota Namimori yang indah. Ia menunjukkan tempat-tempat favoritnya di kota—taman tempat ia terkadang bermain dengan teman-teman sekolah dasarnya, SMP Namimori tempatnya bersekolah sekarang...

"Dan itu," Takeshi memberi jeda dramatis sembari menunjuk daerah kosong luas di luar jendela, "adalah lapangan baseball tempat aku biasa berlatih dengan teman-temanku. Aku seharusnya ikut latihan nanti sore—tetapi... yah, aku nggak yakin kita akan punya waktu luang setelah ini. Mungkin kalian bisa ikut latihan besok sorenya! Aku yakin kalian bisa ikut setelah waktu pulang sekolah."

Chrome tidak merespon melainkan dengan melebarkan matanya dan mengikuti pemandangan lapangan olahraga sekolah Namimori sampai lahan kosong tersebut hilang dari pandangan. Mukuro mengintip dari sudut bahunya, dan bahkan—Takeshi menyadari—Kyouya agak memajukan tempatnya duduk agar dapat melihat lapangan Namimori dengan lebih jelas, meski sembunyi-sembunyi. Takeshi nyengir lebar. Mau bagaimanapun, mereka semua masih anak-anak. Rasa ingin tahu yang murni wajar ada dalam diri mereka.

Dan lima belas menit kemudian, mereka berhenti. Takeshi mencoba menuntun anak-anak di dalam supermarket. Tangan kanannya digenggam Chrome, tangan kanan Chrome digenggam Mukuro dan tangan kiri Takeshi menggenggam erat tangan kanan Kyouya agar tidak ada yang berpisah. Lucu melihatnya, seperti sebuah parade besar dengan anak-anak sebagai anggotanya. Takeshi sendiri menyadari tatapan beberapa orang yang tertuju kepadanya. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan tertawa tanpa disembunyikan, menunjuk-nunjuk rombongan mereka, tetapi Takeshi tidak begitu peduli. Yang penting, sekarang semua adik-adiknya dalam keadaan akur.

Dua buah sosok yang terlihat familiar segera menghampiri Takeshi beberapa saat setelah kehebohan akan kedatangan mereka. Mereka berdua adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Gokudera Hayato—teman-teman sekelas Takeshi di SMP.

"Yamamoto! Ternyata ini benar-benar kamu!" sapa Tsuna sambil tersenyum lebar. Takeshi tertawa.

"Oh, hai Tsuna. Jarang melihatmu ada di sekitar sini."

"Kau juga."

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"

"Aku?" Tsuna menunjukkan bungkusan yang diangkatnya. "Ibu butuh beberapa bahan tambahan untuk makan siang. Dan Gokudera-kun kebetulan kutemui di sini. Dia baru menyelesaikan _shift_ tambahan pekerjaan paruh-waktunya, lalu memutuskan untuk ikut pulang."

Sang pemuda berambut perak yang disebut Gokudera menatap anak-anak yang dijaga Takeshi dengan kedua matanya yang hijau cemerlang, menyipit. "Siapa mereka?"

"Ah, ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan mereka semua," Takeshi menunduk untuk mendapati ketiga adik barunya mengawasi kedua orang baru yang mereka kenal dengan tatapan penasaran dan—hanya bagi Kyouya dan Mukuro—tatapan curiga.

"Anak perempuan manis yang kugenggam tangannya ini" –wajah Chrome memerah malu— "dipanggil Chrome. Kakak kembarnya, Mukuro" –Mukuro memberikan seringaian khasnya yang otomatis membuat Tsuna dan Gokudera merasa merinding entah kenapa— "dan anak ini, Kyouya" –Kyouya tidak memberikan apapun untuk membalas usaha perkenalan Yamamoto dan malah terus melanjutkan menatap garang pada Tsuna dan Gokudera— "juga merupakan adik-adik baruku. Ayah menyuruhku membeli beberapa baju untuk mereka."

Tsuna membalas senyum Chrome, bergidik melihat Mukuro, dan memindahkan pandangannya ke arah Kyouya untuk melihat Gokudera sudah bertanding saling menatap tajam dengan anak laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acakan tersebut.

"... Gokudera-kun?"

"Saya hanya sedang... memberikan salam perkenalan, Juudaime." Gokudera berkata, memicingkan mata tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Kyouya, menyebut Tsuna dengan gelarnya yang tidak begitu terkenal sebagai pewaris perusahaan pertambangan minyak milik Sawada Iemitsu tersebut. "Jangan khawatir."

Kyouya tidak suka dipandangi secara terang-terangan dan terus-menerus oleh orang yang ia tidak kenal, karena itu ia mengangkat dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dalam posisi bertahan dan serta merta melepaskan genggaman Takeshi.

"Kalau kau tidak berhenti melihatku seperti itu, kugigit juga kau sampai mati."

!

Takeshi membuka sedikit mulutnya, Tsuna memekik pelan, Chrome memandangi Kyouya dalam diam dan Mukuro tertawa dengan caranya yang aneh. Dan jangan dicatat frasa aneh yang digunakan bocah berusia enam tahun tersebut—gigit _orang_ sampai mati? Pikiran Takeshi kacau. Apa Kyouya akan melompat, menerjang Gokudera untuk menggigitnya sampai Gokudera kehabisan darah? Oh, jangan, Takeshi tidak menganggap itu metode paling bersih untuk digunakan demi menghabisi Gokudera, dan... ah, sudahlah, lupakan. Ia sudah mulai melantur. Kyouya tidak serius saat ia bilang akan menggigit Gokudera hingga mati... bukan?

Tapi Gokudera tidak senang. Ia menganggap serius setiap kata dan perlakukan Kyouya.

"Bocah!" Gokudera bersiap dalam pose pertahanannya juga. "Kalau kau merasa begitu hebat, lawan aku sekarang juga!"

"GOKUDERA-KUN!"

"_GOKUDERA!"_

Mendadak suasana kacau balau. Takeshi melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Chrome dan membantu Tsuna untuk menahan Gokudera. Hal itu lumayan sulit dilakukan mengingat Gokudera sangat bertenaga ketika mempunyai motivasi penuh untuk menghajar bocah yang kurang ajar itu. Oh, oke, kata 'lumayan' itu sebenarnya agak terlalu mengecil-ngecilkan—karena bahkan dengan bantuan Takeshi, Tsuna masih kesulitan mencoba menenangkan sang remaja berdarah panas tersebut.

"Gokudera-kun, tolong! Kyouya masih anak-anak!"

"Tapi—_Juudaime!_"

"Tidak—_kau_, Gokudera, dengar," kata Takeshi, nadanya menenangkan. "Kyouya tidak bermaksud menghinamu, ia hanya punya caranya sendiri untuk memperkenalkan diri. Ya, kan, Kyouya?"

Menatap tajam Takeshi, Kyouya hanya mendengus lalu melipat kedua tangannya dalam sikap angkuh, tetapi tidak menyangkal. Takeshi melebarkan senyumnya, lalu menoleh untuk melihat Gokudera.

"Lihat?"

"... hmph." Gokudera berhenti meronta. Takeshi dan Tsuna menganggapnya aman untuk melepaskan kedua tangan Gokudera dan berjalan mundur. Tidak terjadi apa-apa, tetapi Gokudera dan Kyouya masih tidak mau menatap satu sama lain. Takeshi menghela napas. Kyouya sepertinya punya kecenderungan untuk membuat musuh di detik yang sama seperti kali pertama mereka bertemu.

"Nah." Takeshi berjalan menjauh untuk mendekati Kyouya, meremas bahunya. "Karena kalian sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menghajar satu sama lain, bagaimana kalau sekarang kalian berjabat tangan?"

Gokudera dan Kyouya menatapnya tidak percaya, dan Takeshi tertawa.

"Lupakan, aku bercanda."

"Candaanmu nggak lucu, Baseball Bego." Gokudera mengurut tangannya yang tadi dicengkeram erat oleh kedua penahannya.

"Oh, _well_," kata Takeshi, mengangkat bahu. Cengiran lebar tertempel di wajahnya. "Hanya saja, situasi ini mengingatkanku akan pertengkaran yang biasa dilakukan di rumah! Aku sudah terlalu sering melakukannya sampai pola itu terprogram di benakku. Lagi pula, Kyouya biasa bertengkar setiap saat dengan... tunggu, _di mana_ Mukuro?"

Hening. Takeshi melihat ke kanan, ke kiri, tetapi bocah laki-laki berambut biru tua tersebut tidak tampak dalam pandangan. Kyouya mengerjapkan mata seakan baru menyadari kekosongan posisi yang biasa diisi kedua anak kembar tersebut. Tsuna histeris.

"Yamamoto, anak perempuan itu juga menghilang!"

Ya Tuhan.

* * *

Tidak ada waktu yang terbuang ketika pihak keamanan Namimori Shopping Centre diberitahu akan kehilangan kedua anak tersebut. Pengumuman dikumandangkan lewat _speaker_. Takeshi panik—ia _memang_ seharusnya panik karena dua adiknya dikabarkan menghilang—tetapi tetap menjaga ketenangan dirinya. Kedua temannya yang melibatkan diri, Gokudera dan Tsuna, mencoba membantu sebisa mungkin dengan cara mereka sendiri. Tsuna langsung lari ke arah yang berlawanan dari Takeshi untuk mencari Mukuro sementara Takeshi sendiri akan mencari Chrome (meskipun kecil kemungkinan sepasang anak kembar tersebut akan pergi sendiri-sendiri), sedangkan Gokudera... yah, ia menghadapi masalahnya sendiri.

"Tapi—ini bodoh, Yamamoto!" teriak Gokudera frustrasi ketika bayang-bayang Takeshi yang berlari menjauh hampir sudah tak dapat dilihat lagi dari balik kerumunan orang-orang. "Kau meninggalkanku untuk menjaga bocah _ini_?"

Yang dimaksud Gokudera dengan 'bocah ini', tentu saja tidak lain dari Kyouya sendiri—yang terlihat sama tidak senangnya seperti Gokudera mendengar prospek itu. Takeshi mafhum Gokudera baru saja bertengkar dengan Kyouya beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi—benar, deh—mereka tidak punya cara lain. Tsuna sudah berlari menjauh. Pilihan apa lagi yang ia punya?

"Sori, Gokudera!" teriaknya. "Tolong jaga Kyouya sementara aku pergi!"

Ia tidak mendengar geraman frustrasi Gokudera dan memindahkan matanya untuk memindai kerumunan sambil setengah berlari. Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut keunguan, diatur dalam model yang aneh dan menyerupai nanas tidak akan sulit untuk dibedakan dari anak perempuan lainnya, bukan? Seharusnya memang begitu. Tetapi sekarang sudah hampir jam makan siang, dan sepertinya semua orang memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di Namimori Shopping Centre hari ini maka Takeshi pun mengalami sedikit kesulitan yang lumayan berarti.

Di mana kira-kira anak perempuan itu akan berkeliaran? Sebagian dari diri Takeshi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang melepaskan genggaman Chrome saat Gokudera dan Kyouya terlihat seperti akan bertengkar lagi, tetapi... itu situasi yang mendesak. Dan tidak terlintas barang sedetik pun dalam pikiran Takeshi bahwa Chrome akan melarikan diri dari dirinya.

_Well_, kalau dipikir-pikir, waktu itu Chrome mengaitkan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri Mukuro, jadi bisa saja anak laki-laki itu melihat sesuatu yang lain, yang _jauh _lebih menarik daripada pertengkaran antara Gokudera dan Kyouya, dan ia membawa Chrome untuk ikut dengannya...

Dan Chrome yang manis hanya dapat mengikuti tuntunan kakak kembarnya tanpa protes.

Sebutir keringat mengalir menuruni pipi Takeshi ketika ia berlari turun melalui eskalator yang bergerak, melewati orang-orang yang melempar pandang keheranan. Mukuro memang punya tingkat keisengannya sendiri, dan itu sudah ditunjukkan dari detik pertama ia menjejakkan kaki di rumahnya, tapi itu semua hanya sesuatu sesederhana mengajak Kyouya untuk bertengkar. Meskipun demikian, ia tidak pernah mengira—_Mukuro_, demi Tuhan—

Kakinya membawanya ke bagian busana perempuan, anak-anak dan dewasa. Ia menoleh ke semua arah yang ia bisa, berharap menemukan Chrome, mungkin sedang melihat-lihat karena penasaran semua hal baru yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia mencari di daerah pakaian wanita dewasa, kemudian remaja, kemudian anak-anak... tetapi Chrome tidak ada di sana.

Belum ada pengumuman bahwa Chrome atau Mukuro sudah ditemukan, baik dari _speaker_ pusat perbelanjaan maupun dari ponselnya, maka Takeshi masih harus terus mencari.

Pikirannya berpacu. Ke mana kira-kira Chrome akan pergi selanjutnya? Ia telah menyisir daerah lantai dasar, lantai satu, dua, tiga... ia kembali ke lantai dua yang mengkhususkan diri pada pakaian ini hanya karena putus asa. Oke. Pencarian normal gagal, sekarang ia perlu 'masuk' ke dalam pikiran Chrome. Mereka-reka bagaimana cara pikiran seorang anak perempuan berusia enam tahun berjalan. Jika ia adalah Chrome, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apa ia akan berjalan-jalan hanya didasari oleh rasa penasaran? Tapi itu tidak masuk akal. Dari awal, ini semua sudah salah—Chrome sepertinya bukan tipe anak yang bertindak semaunya, dinilai dari tingkat kepatuhannya yang—

Oh. **OH.**

Sekarang ini masuk akal. Takeshi mempercepat jalannya, menyusuri setiap sudut dengan ketelitian luar biasa. Tangannya sibuk menyingkirkan, mencari-cari di balik rak pakaian. Hanya ada satu sisa kemungkinan yang ada. Karena pihak keamanan dan Tsuna serta dirinya masih belum dapat menemukan Chrome hingga sekarang, berarti Chrome tidak sekadar pergi berjalan-jalan ketika Takeshi melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia _bersembunyi_. Dan Takeshi harus mencarinya.

Seperti permainan petak umpet sederhana.

Tetapi masih ada sesuatu yang janggal. Kenapa anak perempuan itu mau melakukan sesuatu seperti ini? Chrome hanya bisa melakukan tindakan ini jika ia mendapat perintah—permintaan—apapun itu, dari siapapun yang ia percaya. Tidak mungkin ia mampu berbuat seiseng ini tanpa dorongan dari orang lain. Jadi, kesimpulan yang masuk akal adalah Mukuro memang menyuruhnya. Ditambah lagi, Mukuro sempat berada bersamanya, dan jika Mukuro memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu, maka Chrome tidak akan ragu untuk menurutinya. Dan—

Takeshi menyibakkan pakaian-pakaian wanita masa kini yang berada di rak terakhir di ruangan itu, tepat di hadapannya, dan di baliknya Chrome meringkuk, membuat dirinya nyaris tak terlihat, mata ungu besarnya menatap Takeshi balik dalam kepolosan murni.

_Bingo._

"Hei, gadis kecil."

Lutut Takeshi serasa lemas karena syukur. Ia melutut di depan Chrome, mengangkat anak kecil itu naik ke atas bahunya dan meletakkannya di sana. Chrome memekik pelan ketika Takeshi melakukannya, dan buru-buru berpegangan pada rambut Takeshi ketika pemuda itu berdiri, semburat merah di wajahnya yang pucat. Takeshi diam sejenak ketika ia berdiri, memastikan Chrome tidak akan jatuh dari bahunya kemudian mulai berjalan, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang. Siapa juga yang mau peduli. Ia sudah menemukan Chrome sekarang.

"Jadi?" tanya Takeshi, tertawa kecil dalam kelegaan sembari menuruni eskalator yang masih dipadati orang untuk menuju ruang tunggu pihak keamanan. "Apa kau menikmati permainanmu, eh, Chrome?"

Chrome tidak menjawab untuk sementara. Takeshi dapat membayangkan Chrome membenamkan wajahnya di rambutnya, mengangguk kecil malu-malu, karena kepalanya mendadak agak gatal di daerah belakang.

"Dan apa syarat-prasyarat yang diberikan Mukuro kepadamu?"

"Mukuro bilang," kata Chrome, "kalau aku bisa bersembunyi dari Takeshi-nii sampai Mukuro sendiri menemukanku, akulah yang memenangkan permainannya."

Takeshi menghela napas dalam mendengarnya. Mukuro memang seorang anak laki-laki yang... yah, Takeshi tidak yakin, 'yang' apa, tetapi sudah dipastikan ia akan mengalami waktu yang keras untuk berusaha memahami anak itu.

Gokudera nyaris terlihat muntab melihat Takeshi turun dan menghampirinya di pusat keamanan Namimori Shopping Centre itu.

"Kau—meninggalkanku—_sendirian_—dengan anak itu—"

"Sudah, sudah," Takeshi tertawa, meletakkan Chrome untuk duduk di samping Kyouya yang sudah sibuk sendiri dengan peliharaannya sementara Takeshi menghadapi Gokudera. "Aku minta maaf, tapi lihat! Chrome berhasil ditemukan! Penantian itu berbuah sesuatu, eh?" Gokudera tidak bergerak. "Ayolah, jangan marah. Aku akan mentraktirmu dan Tsuna setelah ini semua berakhir. Oke? Dan omong-omong—di mana Tsuna?"

Gokudera bersedekap, punggungnya menempel di dinding. "Aku tidak tahu, kupikir ia bersamamu. Ia belum mengontakku sejak ia pergi." Gokudera merogoh saku hoodie-nya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku menyalakan ini sepanjang waktu, berharap mendapat kontak dari Juudaime—hei, _hei_, apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Kau punya satu panggilan tidak terjawab, Gokudera. Dan sepertinya, satu pesan suara."

Takeshi meraih ponsel tersebut dari tangan Gokudera dan memencet _passcode_ yang dibutuhkan untuk dapat mengakses pesan suara—Gokudera berteriak di belakang, histeris, "Bagaimana kau tahu _passcode_-ku?!"—dan menyalakan _loud speaker_.

"Ini pesan suara yang masuk lima menit yang lalu."

Untuk beberapa saat suara berisik dapat didengar; gasrak, gusruk. Terdengar seperti suara orang-orang menyibakkan kain. Takeshi menaikkan sebelah alis. Apa Tsuna tidak sengaja memencetnya ketika ia sedang mencari Mukuro? Tetapi pertanyaan itu segera mendapat jawaban ketika suara Tsuna terdengar, lirih namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"_Gokudera-kun, _**tolong aku**_."_

* * *

Pihak keamanan Namimori Shopping Centre memberitahu Takeshi bahwa salah satu anggota mereka terakhir kali melihat Tsuna di bagian pakaian pria dewasa. Takeshi dan Gokudera segera berlari ke sana, menitipkan Kyouya dan Chrome di bawah pengawasan beberapa petugas sementara mereka mencari Tsuna. Suara Tsuna terdengar putus asa, dan Takeshi tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bagaimana kalau Tsuna diculik oleh seseorang, lalu disekap untuk uang? Oh, Tuhan.

Ia berlari, Gokudera nyaris tidak bisa mengikuti larinya karena, jujur saja, Takeshi telah melewati terlalu banyak latihan olahraga yang sangat membantu untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Tetapi ia tidak menghiraukan itu. Sekarang yang penting adalah menemukan Tsuna dan menyelesaikan—

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia sudah sampai di lorong di mana ruang ganti pakaian pria dewasa berada, dan matanya melihat anak laki-laki yang tengah dicarinya berdiri di ujung lorong dengan seringaian aneh. Uh, oh.

Gokudera mengerutkan dahi, mencoba mengatur napasnya. "Bukankah... itu bocah nanas yang tadi bersamamu? Oi, Yamamoto!"

Mukuro tertawa dengan khas.

"Ku fu fu fu. Selamat karena telah menemukanku." Mukuro membuat gerak tangan penuh bahasa isyarat ke arah pintu tertutup di depannya. "Karena itu, aku memberimu sebuah hadiah. Bukalah."

Takeshi maju tanpa ragu, Gokudera di belakangnya. Disibakkannya tirai ruang ganti pakaian itu dan—

Wajah Gokudera membiru, dan ia jatuh pingsan.

* * *

Petualangan mereka hari ini di Namimori Shopping Centre tidak dapat disebut sebagai petualangan yang menyenangkan. Mendebarkan, ya. Memicu adrenalin, ya. Tetapi tidak menyenangkan. Barang sedetik pun.

Takeshi menatap gamang gelas susu kosong di depannya, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Kyouya di sebelah kirinya, sibuk mencoba meminumkan sedikit susu bagiannya ke peliharaannya, sementara Mukuro di depannya, meminum susunya dengan tenang. Chrome duduk berayun-ayun di tempatnya, gelasnya sudah kosong juga, sambil mengamati Mukuro seakan terpesona olehnya. Mereka berhasil keluar dari Namimori Shopping Centre dalam keadaan utuh, setelah Takeshi meminta maaf kepada pihak pengelolaan karena telah menyebabkan berbagai masalah, dan ia pun berhasil mendapatkan berset-set pakaian yang pantas untuk adik-adiknya sebelum buru-buru pulang.

Gokudera dibawa pulang oleh Tsuna (yang sudah jelas terlihat seperti baru mengalami kejadian traumatis) dan Takeshi tidak yakin mereka berdua akan mau bicara dengannya kembali di sekolah nanti. Yah, mungkin ia akan bisa berbaikan dengan mereka berdua besok, tetapi sekarang ia punya masalah yang lebih serius.

Takeshi membuka matanya dan memandang lurus Mukuro, yang sepertinya sudah mengharapkan pandangan tersebut.

"Mukuro," kata Takeshi, "sebenarnya apa yang kauinginkan?"

Mukuro mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan."

Takeshi memberinya sebuah pandangan. Bibir Mukuro tertarik dalam seulas seringai lain. "Itu tidak salah, kan? Aku hanya memberikan salam perkenalan kepada... Tsuna itu, seperti yang Kyouya lakukan pada orang bernama Gokudera, temannya."

"Ya, memang, kau hanya memberinya salam perkenalan," Takeshi menjawab, putus asa, "jika salam perkenalanmu itu berarti menculik Tsuna dan memakaikannya tutu paling feminin yang pernah ada di dunia ini, yang _tidak_ pernah ia sentuh seumur hidupnya, maka ya, kau benar."

Tsuna terlihat putus asa waktu itu, dan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pemuda terasa dirampas oleh sang bocah berambut biru tua tersebut. Dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin Takeshi ingat dalam pikirannya. Tetapi Mukuro malah menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, terang-terangan merasa terhibur melihat reaksi Takeshi. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Takeshi seletih itu dalam menghadapi mereka.

Namun Takeshi sendiri terlihat sudah tidak berminat melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di handuknya, kemudian mengeluarkan erangan panjang frustrasi yang memenuhi ruangan sehingga Kyouya sempat mengalihkan pandangan dari peliharaannya serta Chrome mengawasinya dengan sebelah matanya yang lebar dan memiringkan kepala. Setelah dua menit yang panjang, Takeshi tidak berhenti mengerang—tidak bahkan untuk menarik napas—dan ketiga adik angkatnya saling pandang untuk berbagi pikiran dalam diam. Tetapi beberapa detik setelahnya Takeshi berhenti mengerang; mendadak ia kembali tegak duduk di kursinya, menarik napas dalam, dan senyumnya sudah kembali di wajahnya.

"Nah," katanya dengan nadanya yang riang seperti biasa, "karena kalian semua sudah menghabiskan susu kalian, ada baiknya kita segera masuk ke kamar tidur, kan? Jadi letakkan gelasnya di tempat cuci piring, biarkan aku mencucinya dan naiklah. Sudah waktunya tidur."

Kyouya langsung melompat turun dari kursinya dan mendahului mereka semua. Mukuro mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti anak tersebut keluar ruang makan. Tetapi Chrome turun dari tempat duduknya hanya untuk mengitari meja dan meraih bagian ujung baju Takeshi. Takeshi memandangnya, masih tersenyum.

"Ya, Chrome?"

"Hari ini menyenangkan," kata Chrome polos. "Apa kita akan main ke sana lagi lain kali?"

Ekspresi Takeshi membeku. Otaknya berputar, mencari jawaban yang pantas untuk diberikan kepada Chrome.

"_Well_, ya, mungkin," jawabnya lambat-lambat. "Ketika kalian sudah jauh lebih dewasa." _Dan ketika aku tidak berada di sana bersama kalian bertiga_, benaknya menambahkan.

Karena tidak bahkan dalam sepuluh tahun, Takeshi ingin mengulang peristiwa itu lagi.

* * *

**A/N:**

_And that's it, folks. Thank you so much for reading!_

Lihat, kan, Mukuro itu dari kecil sudah punya bakat untuk merancang _organised crime_ X'D benar-benar berkebalikan dengan Hibari, yang cenderung lebih suka melakukan semuanya secara terang-terangan. Chrome malah udah nggak perlu ditanya lagi—dia berpartisipasi dalam 'kejahatan'nya tanpa benar-benar tahu kalau ia sedang melakukan 'kejahatan'. Lelah saya. Yang semangat, ya, Takeshi-nii!

Oh, omong-omong, terima kasih atas _feedback_ yang luar biasa untuk prolog! Tiga _review_, panjang-panjang pula? Saya merasa terhormat.

Karena itu, terima kasih yang spesial saya berikan kepada _Hikari Hime, Hikaru Kisekine, Aoi the Cielo, eun88, Hikage Natsuhimiko, .3,_ dan _white skylark_ yang telah menanggapi baik dengan mereview, memfollow atau menambahkan cerita ini ke dalam daftar favorit mereka. Dan terima kasih yang tidak kalah spesial bagi orang-orang yang sudah meluangkan waktu mereka untuk membaca cerita... abnormal ini =)) Saya dan dunia crackfic saya yang irasional. Ha.

(Maksud saya, lihat fanfic ini! Lihat _Meeting the Family_! Tidak ada satu pun yang dunianya masuk akal, bukan?

Oh, _well._ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! _Please, stay tuned and leave your comments right in the review box_.


End file.
